Lockout devices provide enclosures that surround or encase an apparatus for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to and tampering with the apparatus. For example, lockout devices shaped as closed ended cylinders or ellipsoids, with hollow interiors, are used to enclose apparatuses such as valves, valve handles, electrical connections, doorknobs, air hoses, and the like. The lockout devices, when attached to or installed on an apparatus, such as a gate valve, prevent a person from changing the setting on the valve. Likewise, a lockout device attached to one end of an electrical cord, prevents connection of that electrical cord to an outlet or another electrical cord. Likewise, a lockout device attached to an electrical connection, for example a connection of two different electrical cords, prevents disconnection of the connected electrical cords.
Prior art lockout devices often comprise two half cylindrical shells, each half-shell being connected to the other by hinges. The hinges allow the two half-shells to be opened and closed around the apparatus to be protected (e.g., valve or electrical connection). Such hinged designs are often difficult to install onto an apparatus in a confined area (i.e., in tight quarters) because opening and closing of the device requires a large amount of space. The hinged lockout devices also occupy a large amount of storage space, which is disadvantageous when the devices are not being used and are being stored. As such, there is a need for new lockout device designs that can be installed in tight quarters and occupy a small amount of storage space.